


[Podfic] danger in the overlooked

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alliances, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: If they will not have her, let them all burn.
Relationships: Delia of Eldorne/Josiane Rittevon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] danger in the overlooked

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [danger in the overlooked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326358) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



> Recorded for the 10th annual Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology. 
> 
> Thank you grim_Lupine for having Blanket Permission!

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [Mp3](https://app.box.com/s/xyotqx3gull5i0gbpqsauprloo52j9dd) | **Size:** 2.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:04:31

  
---|---


End file.
